Le dernier voeu
by Chizuru Mikazuki
Summary: Oz a enfin compris. Désormais, il sait ce qu'il doit faire : réaliser le vœu de la volonté de l'abysse.


Couple : Aucun

Titre : Le dernier vœu

Auteur : Chizuru (donc moi)

Résumé : Oz a enfin compris. Désormais, il sait ce qu'il doit faire : réaliser le vœu de la volonté de l'abysse.

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartient, mais l'histoire elle, est à moi!

Note : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est inspirée du tome 18.5 de Pandora Hearts. Pour que vous ne soyez pas mélangés, je vous avertis, cette fic ne suit pas l'histoire originelle, j'ai juste pris les informations que je trouvais inspirantes.

Et maintenant place à cette nouvelle histoire.

* * *

Il se trouvait dans un couloir, entouré de pleurs. Qui pleurait, aucune idée, mais il en était certain : cette personne l'appelait à travers ses sanglots. Il prit la décision de chercher la source de ces pleurs. Il marcha de longues minutes dans un couloir, puis arriva dans une salle remplie de peluches et de poupées. En faisant le tour de la pièce, ses yeux tombèrent sur une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs : elle était la source de ces pleurs.

-Disparaître…je veux disparaître, répétait-elle sans arrêt, dans une litanie effrayante.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'avança vers cette fillette et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait la consoler. La jeune fille, surprise de cette étreinte inattendue, releva la tête et regarda son vis-à-vis. Elle faisait maintenant face à un beau jeune homme blond aux yeux émeraude. Ce dernier la regardait, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

-Tu…tu n'es pas Jack, chuchota-t-elle en levant la main pour la posée sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-Non… Je suis Oz, répondit ce dernier.

-Oz…ne serais-tu pas mon lapin noir? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, Oz hocha la tête. Même si le fait d'admettre qu'il était une Chain lui était difficile, il avait fait face à la réalité.

-Oz, peux-tu réaliser mon vœu? Peux-tu me faire disparaître? demanda-t-elle avec un ton suppliant, quelques gouttes salées coulant sur ses joues rougies.

-Je…

Mais Oz n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : la jeune fille avait disparue et le noir complet l'enveloppa.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Manoir Rainsworth en pleine nuit

Oz Vessalius venait de se réveiller. Sur le coup, il se demanda où il se trouvait, s'il était toujours dans la pièce aux poupées. Mais en observant la chambre, il se rappela qu'il était dans le manoir Rainsworth. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il avait été sauvé de la demeure des Baskerville, grâce à Gilbert et Alice.

Cependant, pendant son absence, Le duc Barma avait fait éclater la vérité sur la tragédie du Sablier et sur Jack Vessalius à tout Pandora. À cause de cet aveu, le jeune blond était maintenant sous surveillance. Comme il était la ''réincarnation'' de Jack, les membres de Pandora le surveillaient jour et nuit pour éviter une nouvelle tragédie. Cette fois, c'est la duchesse de Rainsworth qui avait eu sa garde, voilà pourquoi il était dans ce manoir, au lieu d'être à Pandora.

Oz se mit en position assise. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour ne faire face qu'à de la noirceur : il faisait encore nuit. N'arrivant pas à ce rendormir, il se mit à réfléchir à propos du rêve qu'il venait de faire, rêve qui n'en n'était pas vraiment un. Plus il réfléchissait, mieux il comprenait pourquoi il existait.

Il se leva, puis sorti sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il leva les yeux au ciel : pas d'étoiles, seulement la lune, pleine, trônant en plein milieu des cieux, l'éclairant de sa douce lumière bienveillante.

-Alors...voilà la raison de mon existence, chuchota-t-il, avant qu'un sanglot ne vienne l'interrompre.

Sans même le remarquer, des larmes avaient commencé à dévaler sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait abandonner. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmé et baissa la tête pour regarder ses paumes. Puis, il referma fermement ses poings. Sa décision était prise.

-C'est à moi de le faire...je le fais pour vous... mes amis, dit-il d'une voix ferme. C'est à mon tour de vous protégez.

Il releva la tête pour fixer une dernière fois la lune. Cette dernière, était la seule témoin de la détermination qui brillait dans les yeux d'Oz.

Il retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller et mettre une cape. Ceci fait, il sorti sur la pointe des pieds et ce dirigea vers la chambre d'Alice. En entrebaillant la porte, il entendit un ronflement sonore qui provenait du lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'avança vers la silhouette couché sous les draps. Il déposa un bisou sur le front d'Alice et remonta sa couverture.

Il sorti de la chambre comme il y était entré, sur la pointe des pieds, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Il était sûr de trouver son meilleur ami, Gilbert, avachi sur le divan, comme à son habitude. Comme il l'avait prédit, il le trouva sur le divan, en train de dormir. Oz retint difficilement un rire.

Il prit une couverture qui trainait non loin de lui et la posa sur le pauvre Gil qui tremblait de froid. Comme pour Alice, il déposa un bisou papillon sur la joue de l'homme de 24 ans, puis sortit de la pièce à pas feutrés.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le jeune Vessalius venait de sortir du manoir quand une voix l'arrêta.

-Et où comptes-tu aller à cette heure-là mon cher Oz?

Oz se retourna pour faire face à Xerxes Break. Ce dernier avait une sucette dans la bouche et le regardait avec malice. Oz vit dans l'œil de Break que ce dernier savait très bien ce qu'il manigançait

-Tu sais ce que je m'apprête de faire Break, dit le jeune Vessalius sur un ton d'évidence

-Tu as raison. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, dit Break tout sourire.

-Et tu vas m'en empêcher? demanda le blond.

-Au contraire, je vais même t'aider à rejoindre les Baskerville, dit Xerxes. Suis-moi.

Break pris la direction des écuries avec Oz sur ses talons. Il fit signe à Oz de l'attendre à l'entré, puis entra. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il en ressortit avec un bel étalon noir, prêt à être chevauché

-Ce cheval te mènera au manoir des Baskerville. Il connait parfaitement le chemin, expliqua l'ainé. Le trajet prend environ deux jours, donc je t'ai mis des provisions, puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'y avoir pensé.

Seul le rougissement d'Oz répondit à Break. Le blanc soupira avant de laisser un sourire sincère prendre place sur ses lèvres. Oz s'approcha de l'étalon et lui caressa le museau. Ce dernier poussa un hennissement d'acceptation.

-Nous allons faire un bon bout de chemin ensemble, dit tendrement Oz à l'animal.

Le cheval, comme pour confirmer ses dires, hocha la tête. Le blond sourit.

Par la suite, Oz monta sur son compagnon. Il fit un dernier sourire à Break avant de faire partit au galop le cheval.

Break regarda le jeune homme qui partait vers son destin…ou plutôt vers sa mort.

-Adieu…Oz Vessalius, chuchota Break, quand la silhouette d'Oz eut disparu à l'horizon.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le matin au Manoir Rainsworth, dans le Salon

Gilbert venait de se lever. Il fut surpris de trouvé une couverture sur lui. Il était sûr qu'il n'en avait pas quand il s'était endormi la veille. Il se leva du divan en s'étirant, puis se dirigea vers la sortie du salon quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune fille brune en panique.

-Tête d'algues, t'as vu Oz ce matin? demanda Alice en sautant sur Gil.

-Non stupide lapin, j'allais justement le réveiller, répondit Gil.

-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, dit Alice. J'ai faite le tour de cette baraque, il est nulle part.

-Calme-toi, stupide lapin. Il ne peut pas être loin, dit Gilbert de plus en plus inquiet. Va chercher Sharon, moi je vais retrouver Break. On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes.

-D'accord, dit la jeune fille en sortant au pas de course, partant en direction de la chambre de Sharon.

Gil parti de son côté trouver Xerxes.

_Où es-tu…Oz_, pensa le valet du blond

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dix minutes plus tard, Gilbert, Alice, Sharon, Xerxes et Reim, qui était avec Xerxes lorsque Gil était venu le chercher, étaient tous assis dans le salon.

-Quelqu'un a vu Oz ce matin? demanda Gil, allant droit au but.

Tous dires non sauf Xerxes qui mangeait tranquillement une mille-feuille (gâteau français).

-Xerx, tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas? demanda Sharon en soupirant.

-Si on parle bien d'Oz Vessalius, je l'ai vu cette nuit, dit-il en finissant son gâteau.

-Pour de vrai, tête de clown, dit Alice avec espoir

-Oui…

-Il est où? demanda Gil, dont le soulagement était évident.

-Il doit déjà être loin d'ici, dit calmement Break en prenant un deuxième gâteau sur la table basse.

-Comment ça loin d'ici? demanda Reim. Il ne peut pas avoir quitté la demeure puisqu'il est sous surveillance.

-Disons que je l'ai un peu aidé à quitter ce manoir, dit son ami

Gil entra dans une colère noire. Il se leva en faisant tomber chaise sur le sol avec fraca et pris Break par son collet.

-OÙ EST-IL?

-Chez les Baskerville, répondit Break toujours aussi calmement.

Gil lâcha son ami et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon. Il fut arrêté par les paroles de Break.

-C'est lui qui a voulu aller chez eux. Cette nuit, il a enfin découvert la raison de son existence. Il est seulement parti accomplir ce pourquoi il est né, Gil…

-Peu m'importe. Oz est mon maître et jamais je ne laisserais mon maître seul. Je ne referais pas la même erreur, répondit Gilbert.

-Je viens avec toi tête d'algues, dit Alice en se levant. Oz est mon esclave. Il est de mon devoir de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit de me désobéir et de me laisser derrière lui.

Gil fit un sourire à Alice, puis les deux compagnons partirent se préparer pour rejoindre Oz.

-Nous devrions les arrêter non? demanda Reim qui regardait la porte par laquelle ses deux amis étaient partis.

-Cela ne servirait à rien. Ces deux-là trouverons un moyen de rejoindre Oz même si nous essayons de les arrêtez, dit Sharon en prenant une gorgé de sa tasse de thé.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

2 jours plus tard au Manoir Baskerville

Oz venait d'arriver au manoir des Baskerville. Il descendit de son cheval et s'avança légèrement pour regarder le manoir. Puis il se retourna vers l'animal. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le museau de l'animal.

-Reste ici d'accord, dit Oz au cheval

L'animal hocha la tête. Oz s'approcha des marches et les grimpa pour arriver au sommet. Il allait ouvrir les grandes portes face à lui, quand celle-ci s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Il tomba sur une petite fille ayant un tatouage sur le visage.

-Bonjour messire Oz. Je suis Lily. Je vais vous conduire à maître Glen, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Oz lui fit aussi un sourire et pris la main que Lily lui tendait. Durant le chemin, Lily lui parlait de tout et de rien. Oz était surpris de voir une jeune fille aussi innocente fasse partie des Baskerville.

Grâce à Lily, Oz arriva dans une salle où Léo, ou plutôt Glen, siégeait sur un trône. Enfin, c'était l'impression d'Oz. Lily lâcha la main du Vessalius et sorti de la pièce.

-Oz Vessalius, ou devrais-je dire B-Rabbit, Le lapin noir, déclara Glen, un sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Oz ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi? demanda Glen

-J'accepte de retourner dans l'abysse, dit Oz le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ah…Vraiment…dit Glen légèrement surpris. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis aussi rapidement?

-Non, dit fermement le blond. J'accepte d'y retourner, mais j'impose une condition...

-Laquelle? demanda Glen

-Laisse-moi une journée pour écrire une lettre à ceux qui me sont chère. Je remettrais la lettre au duc de Barma qui se chargera de transmettre mon message à ceux pour qui la lettre est destinée

-Qui te dit que le duc transmettra ton message? dit Glen suspicieux

-Parce qu'il a une dette envers moi et il le sait parfaitement, n'est-ce pas Duc? déclara Oz

Le duc, qui était effectivement là et qui ce cachait dans l'ombre s'avança.

-Je le ferais, jeune Vessalius, dit le roux

-Merci, dit Oz à l'intention de Rufus Barma.

Puis, il se retourna vers le plus jeune de la pièce. (Techniquement, Léo est le plus jeune étant donné que l'âge d'Oz est 25 ans).

-Ma condition est-elle acceptée? demanda Oz

-Soit, j'accepte le marché, dit-il en se levant. LOTTIE, cria le chef des Baskerville.

Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge. Elle s'inclina, puis fit un signe au blond pour qu'il la suivre. Elle le guida vers une chambre.

-Voici votre chambre messire Vessalius, dit-elle poliment

-Euh…Merci beaucoup, dit-il gêné. Il rentra, mais avant il adressa un parole à Lottie.

-Euh…Mon cheval est devant l'entrée. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous en occuper? dit-il timidement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occuperai, dit-elle.

Oz lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance, puis il ferma la porte de sa chambre. Lottie parti de son côté rejoindre l'animal d'Oz pour s'en occuper comme promis.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Manoir Baskerville, 2 jours plus tard, Soir

Gilbert et Alice se trouvaient, ou plutôt se cachaient, dans les buissons du jardin du manoir des Baskerville.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant, tête d'algues? demanda Alice

-D'abord, tu te tais! Stupide lapin, déclara Gil. On va aller à la porte des Baskerville.

-La porte de l'abysse? C'est pas risqué? demanda Alice.

-Oui…mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me rappelle du chemin, dit simplement le plus vieux

-Bon, ben allons-y, dit Alice en sortant des buissons.

Gilbert ne répondit pas, mais il se leva et pris la direction du portail de l'abysse, suivant Alice qui courait devant lui.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Manoir des Baskerville, Chambre d'Oz

Oz se trouvait dans la chambre lui étant assignée deux jours plus tôt. Il était en train de regarder l'aiguille de l'horloge murale en train d'avancer. La veille, il avait écrit sa lettre. Ça avait été dur pour lui d'écrire ce message, de transmettre tous ses sentiments à travers ce simple bout de papier. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait dire et exprimer...cependant, il n'en avait plus le temps.

Oz sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit trois petits coups frappés à sa porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et tomba, une nouvelle fois, sur Lily.

-Lily, dit-il avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-Maître Glen m'a dit de venir vous chercher, dit-elle avec son sourire habituel.

-Allons-y alors, dit-il avec enthousiasme en prenant la main de Lily.

Même si notre cher blond avait l'air enthousiaste, on pouvait clairement sentir la peur qui lui nouer le ventre. Le fait de devoir partir et quitter ce monde le stressait au plus haut point. En partant, Oz referma la porte derrière lui. Puis, Lily et lui prirent la direction de la salle de la porte de l'abysse, la salle où tout le destin d'Oz allait se jouer.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Portail de l'abysse

Le moment était finalement arrivé. Glen venait d'ouvrir la porte menant à l'abysse. Oz se tenait face à cette dernière. Il s'apprêtait à plonger dans les profondeurs de cette dimension quand deux voix familières résonnèrent d'arrière lui, l'empêchant de faire un nouveau pas.

-OZ…

Ce dernier se retourna pour trouver Gil et Alice. Ses deux amis posaient sur lui un regard inquiet.

-Oz que…que fais-tu? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? demanda Gilbert.

-Oz…pour…pourquoi veux-tu partir? Demanda Alice, en même temps que Gil.

Oz observait ses deux amis, la surprise se peignant sur son visage. Surprise qui fit place à de la reconnaissance et de la gratitude. Un sourire étira ses traits.

-Je te rappelle la marché Oz, déclara soudainement Glen.

-Je ne l'oublie pas Léo…euh Glen, répondit Oz en le regardant.

Il reporta une nouvelle fois son regard vers ses amis. Il voyait bien que tout les deux retenaient avec une grande peine les larmes de leur cœur qui menaçaient de ravager leur visage. Il s'avança vers eux.

-J'aurais voulu que vous ne veniez pas, dit-il calmement. J'ai horreur des au revoir, vous savez.

-Oz…, dit doucement Gil

-Merci d'être venu, dit le blond

-Oz…Tu…Tu vas faire quoi? demanda Alice en voyant Oz reculer vers la porte.

Oz ne fit qu'un sourire à la jeune fille. Cette dernière était en train de pleurer. La peine était trop forte. Même si elle avait posé sa question à voix haute, son coeur connaissait la réponse.

Gilbert, quand à lui, fixait Oz. Il vit une certaine peur, mais aussi une grande détermination dans son regard : il voulait protéger ses amis et il le ferait coûte que coûte.

Oz s'avanca vers la porte de l'abysse.

-OZ, cria Alice en essayant de le rattrapé, mais elle fut retenu par Gil qui avait compris que son maître ne voulait pas qu'ils l'arrêtent.

-Lâche-moi tête d'algues…Lâche-moi…Oz…, dit Alice en se débattant et en tendant une main déséspérée vers lui.

Oz tourna la tête et regarda, Alice et Gilbert, pour une dernière fois.

-Au revoir Alice, au revoir Gil…..et adieux!

Gil écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua la fine larme qui coulait sur la joue droite de son maître avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'abysse. La porte se referma sur elle-même, amenant avec elle un silence pesant dans la pièce. Ce silence n'était qu'entre-coupé par les sanglots d'Alice. Jamais le silence ne leur avait semblé, à elle et à Gilbert, aussi désolant et vide d'espoir.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Profondeur de l'abysse

Oz se réveilla sur le sol d'une pièce remplie de peluches et de poupées. Il reconnaissait la décoration de cette salle, puisqu'il l'avait vu dans son rêve. Il était en pleine observation de son entourage, quand les poupées et les peluches autour de lui commencèrent à rire et parler d'une voix joyeuse.

-Elle arrive, elle arrive, répétèrent-ils toujours en riant.

Puis, comme l'avait dit les jouets, Oz entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. En ce retournant, il vit la jeune fille vêtue de blanc de son rêve.

-Tu viens jouer avec moi? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire sincère.

-Non, pas cette fois. Je viens pour exaucer le vœu que tu m'as demandé de réaliser, dit calmement le blond.

La jeune fille continuait de le dévisager comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse bétise du monde. Oz poussa un soupir, réalisant qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

_C'est vrai que le temps s'écoule différemment ici et dans mon monde...elle à dut m'oublier depuis notre dernière rencontre dans mon rêve..._pensa Oz en poussant un soupir.

-Je m'appelle Oz...tu t'en souviens?

-Oz…mon lapin noir…tu... es revenu…dit-elle joyeusement en prenant Oz dans ses bras.

-Oui c'est moi, je suis ton lapin noir, dit Oz en souriant et en rendant le calin à la jeune fille.

-Dis dis, tu vas le faire hein…Tu vas me faire disparaître n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle toute heureuse.

-Oui, souffla Oz.

On sentait la peur qui perçait à travers ce simple mot, mais il y avait aussi un soupçon de détermination.

-Mais…Est-ce que tu peux vraiment le faire? demanda la fillette.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis né, dit Oz sérieusement. Je vais y aller jusqu'au bout, déclara-t-il par la suite avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

La volonté de l'abysse avait bien vu que son lapin n'était pas totalement sincère avec elle. Elle voyait qu'il avait peur de ne pas réussir, mais elle voyait aussi ses efforts. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Enfin elle allait disparaître. Elle n'allait plus inquiéter sa sœur jumelle, ni ses amis les Baskerville, ni Oz.

-Merci Oz…mon lapin noir...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

1 mois plus tard dans le monde réel

Depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un mois, Oz ce trouvait dans l'abysse.

Après le jour fatidique où Oz avait disparue, Alice était inconsolable. Elle s'était attachée malgré elle au jeune Vessalius. Elle avait essayé de rentrer en contact avec sa sœur jumelle, la volonté de l'abysse, mais rien ne marchait.

Gilbert, lui, c'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il travaillait sans relâche pour oublier la peine à l'intérieur de son coeur, remplissant mission sur mission, ne se donnant presque aucune pause.

Oscar Vessalius, qui avait appris la disparition de son neveu dans l'abysse, avait vu son humeur dégrader considérablement. Break faisait de moins en moins de blagues, surtout à Gil. Reim et Sharon, avaient en permanence un air triste sur leur visage. Bref, le départ d'Oz avait laissé un vide dans le cœur de tout le monde.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Une semaine plus tard au manoir des Baskerville

Tous les proches d'Oz avaient été réunis dans une des salles du manoir, ainsi que deux des membres du clan Baskerville. C'est le duc de Barma qui avait organisé cette réunion, bien évidement avec l'accord de Glen Baskerville. Il ne faisait que suivre les instructions qu'Oz lui avait données avant de partir pour la dimension parallèle qui est l'abysse.

Chaque personne qui avait reçu une lettre pour venir au manoir, était présente. Tout le monde était assis dans un ordre bien précis : encore une fois, Oz avait donné cet ordre au Duc. Respectivement, il y avait de gauche à droite du Duc, Sharon, Break, Reim, Ada, Oscar, Léo/Glen, Vincent, Alice et finalement Gilbert.

-Que faisons-nous Ici? demanda Oscar au nom de tous.

-Conformément aux consignes d'Oz Vessalius, je vais vous lire le message qu'il m'a transmis, déclara Rufus en sortant le lettre en question de sa poche.

Il l'a déplia et commença la lecture :

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**Un mois a du passé depuis mon départ. Je ne vous ai pas dit que je partais et j'en suis désolé, mais vous le savez tous que j'ai horreur des au revoir. Je veux simplement vous dire un mot : Merci. **_

_**Merci de m'avoir accepté comme j'étais. Sharon, Break, Reim, vous représentez beaucoup pour moi. Vous êtes les amis que j'aurais tant voulu avoir plus jeune. J'ai passé beaucoup de bons moments en votre compagnie. Merci pour ces précieux souvenirs que je n'oublierais jamais. Ada, je t'aime petite sœur. Je suis heureux d'avoir vu la merveilleuse jeune femme que tu es devenue en mon absence. Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur auprès d'un homme bien qui te rendra totalement et réellement heureuse. Oncle Oscar, vous êtes le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Merci de m'avoir donné l'amour paternel que je n'ai pas reçu de mon ''vrai père''. Je vous confie la tâche de trouver un homme merveilleux pour ma sœur. Assurez-vous qu'il ne fera jamais de mal à Ada. C'est la mission que je vous confie. Aussi veillez sur Gil et Alice. Ils représentent beaucoup à mes yeux. Glen, je me doute que tu dois avoir compris pourquoi je retourne dans l'abysse. Sache que c'est elle qui me l'a demandé. Je ne peux que te dire cela : Profite pleinement de tes derniers instants.**_

-Hein… comment ça tes derniers instants? demanda Alice en interrompant la lecture de la lettre.

-Oz Vessalius est partie dans l'Abysse pour la détruire, déclara calmement Glen. Étant une âme créée par l'abysse elle-même pour en être son gardien humain, je disparaîtrais en même temps que cette dernière, quand Oz la détruira.

-Mais tu es toujours en vie, constata Alice.

-Alice... soupira Glen. Oublies-tu que le temps s'écoule de manière différente dans l'Abysse et dans ce monde?

Alice ne put répondre à la question de Glen. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

-Mais que vont devenir les membres des Baskerville? demanda Vincent

-Ils continueront à vivre, mais ils perdront leur statue de messager de l'Abysse, dépondit Glen

-Bon, maintenant que les questions ont trouvées leurs réponses, pouvons-nous retournez à la lecture de la lettre? demanda Break en mangeant une sucette.

Le duc repris sa lecture à l'endroit où il avait été interrompu…

_**Je parie qu'Alice a du interrompre la lecture pour demander à Glen pourquoi j'ai dit qu'il vit ses derniers instants. Glen a du vous révéler la vérité : je vais détruire l'Abysse. C'est pour cela que j'existe. Bon où en étais-je? Ah oui … Glen vit tes instants pleinement. Transmet ce message à Léo. Je sais que tu t'en veux énormément pour la mort d'Elliot, mais il faut que tu te relèves. Elliot n'aurait pas aimé te voir aussi triste. Vit ta vie pleinement, sans regarder en arrière. Vincent, je n'ai pas beaucoup de chose à te dire. La seule chose que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'arrêter de t'en vouloir pour ton passé avec Gil, il ne t'en veut plus. Ces événements ont créé l'homme qu'il est maintenant. Est-ce qu'il a l'air malheureux? Je ne pense pas. Pense à ton avenir et arrête de ressasser le passé. Alice, je suis heureux d'avoir pu de rencontrer, ou plutôt de t'avoir revu. Tous les moments que j'ai passé avec toi resteront toujours au fond de mon cœur. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Il ne me reste qu'une personne, Gilbert. Franchement, j'ignore quoi te dire. Il y a tellement de chose que me viennent à l'esprit...Je suis heureux te t'avoir eu comme valet et comme ami. Depuis notre rencontre, tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as toujours soutenu. Tu étais mon épaule quand j'étais triste. Même si, je n'ai jamais pleuré devant toi, je savais que je le pourrais, sans être jugé. Je te demande de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Sois heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des remords. En fait, je vais te donner mon dernier ordre. Je t'ordonne d'être heureux. **_

_**Adieu tout le monde. Merci d'avoir été avec moi durant ma courte existence.**_

_**Signé, Oz Vessalius. **_

Le duc Barma replia la lettre et regarda les gens assis autour de la table. Les filles avaient les larmes aux yeux, les retenant avec beaucoup de misère. Les hommes, eux, essayaient de cacher le fait que la lettre d'Oz les avait touchés.

-Voici le dernier message d'Oz Vessalius, déclara Rufus solennellement.

-Attendez, s'écria Oscar. Pourquoi Oz a dit adieu?

Seul le silence répondit à la question de l'ainé des Vessalius. En fait, personne ne comprenait l'adieu du jeune blond, sauf une personne, qui continuait de garder le silence.

-Je suis sûr que Glen doit connaître la réponse, dit Xerxes en le regardant

Tous se retournèrent vers le maître des lieux, qui poussa un soupir las.

-En détruisant l'Abysse, Oz Vessalius mourra, dit-il calmement.

Cette réponse fut comme une claque pour tout le monde dans la pièce. Les trois filles présentes fondirent en larmes, alors qu'Oscar baissa la tête pour que personne ne voie ses larmes. Pour une fois, Xerxes n'avait aucun sourire sur son visage. Reim et Gil retenaient difficilement leurs larmes. Même si Vincent n'aimait pas spécialement Oz, il était malgré tout affecter par la nouvelle. Glen avait un regard sérieux, plutôt glacial. Rufus Barma ne laissait rien paraître, mais il était évident que la nouvelle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Gil, qui retenait ses larmes, n'eut qu'une seule pensée.

_Pourquoi toi…Pourquoi tout cela t'arrive à toi…Oz..._

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Profondeur de l'Abysse

Oz ce trouvait en compagnie d'Alyss. Cette dernière l'avait emmené dans une pièce un peu plus éclairée que la précédente. En fait, il n'y avait rien dans cette salle. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, l'un face à l'autre. Oz fit apparaître sa faux.

-Es-tu certain de vouloir le faire Oz? demanda Alyss. Tu en connais les conséquences?

-Je sais ce que je risque, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Alyss fit elle aussi un sourire pour répondre à Oz.

Ce dernier prit son élan pour transpercer la jeune fille, mais il senti, à la dernière minute, une résistance et c'est ce qui l'arrêta.

-**TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS À CETTE FILLE**, déclara le noyau de l'abysse.

Oz recula d'Alyss, regardant autour de lui pour trouver la provenance de la voix.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse, mais tu l'as fait souffrir, dit Oz sérieusement.

-**ELLE NE MOURRA PAS. JE L'AI PROMIS**, dit le noyau.

-Laisse-moi détruire l'Abysse, supplia Oz. Tu ne souffriras plus, elle ne souffrira plus, plus personne ne souffrira si je fais disparaître cet endroit.

-**JE NE SOUFFRIRAI PLUS?...**

-Oui, toi aussi tu ne souffriras plus. Tu ne seras plus seule. Tu disparaîtras avec elle. Vous serez toujours ensemble, déclara Oz avec un sourire.

Le noyau de l'Abysse était face à un dur dilemme. Elle entendit la voix d'Alyss lui parler en elle.

-Laisse mon lapin nous faire disparaître. Nous serons toujours ensemble, je te le promets, dit-elle doucement.

Le noyau fit un sourire, puis il s'adressa à Oz.

-**FAIS NOUS DISPARAÎTRE**, déclara le noyau.

Oz fit un sourire et réaffirma sa prise sur sa faux. Il reprit son élan et cette fois-ci, il atteignit la volonté de l'Abysse et le noyau. Celle-ci devint transparente.

-Merci Oz, dit-elle avec un sourire heureux.

Puis, l'Abysse commença à trembler. Oz fit apparaître ses chaines pour contenir au maximum la destruction de cette dernière. La destruction de ce monde ne devait pas affecter le monde réel.

Plus le temps avançait, plus Oz faiblissait, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement, plusieurs vies étaient en jeu. Le temps passa et l'abysse arrêta de trembler. Enfin, ce n'était plus vraiment l'Abysse. C'était plutôt le néant qui entourait Oz. Il ne voyait rien à l'exception de son corps, comme-ci ce dernier était allumer d'une flamme de l'intérieur...une flamme qui allait bientôt mourir. Le jeune blond, tomba par terre, la respiration haletante, le corps tremblant.

-J'ai réussi, souffla-t-il.

Il sentait que sa vie quittait petit à petit son corps. Il savait que son temps de vie était terminé. Des larmes commencèrent à couler des ses yeux émeraudes. Il repensa à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec ses amis et sa famille, puis un sourire plein de tristesse apparu son visage.

-Merci, murmura-t-il dans son dernier souffle. Puis, Oz s'écroula sur le sol.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas totalement réussi. Un mince fragment de la volonté de l'Abysse n'avait pas été détruit.

Une voix venant du fragment en question résonna dans ce néant.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de totalement disparaître... Tu as réalisé mon vœu le plus chère, à moi de réaliser le tien. Vis ta vie en étant humain mon petit lapin, déclara le fragment d'Alyss en s'approchant d'Oz.

Quand le fragment entra en connexion avec Oz, une grande lumière éclaira la place.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

1 an plus tard dans le monde réel

Cela faisait un an qu'Oz avait quitté ses amis pour aller dans l'Abysse. Le deuil avait était très dur pour les proches d'Oz et encore aujourd'hui, même si un an était passé, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à le surmonter. Le choc avait été beaucoup plus dur pour Gil et Alice qui étaient dans une véritable dépression. Tous essayaient de s'en remettre, mais cela était quasi impossible. Oz leur manquait beaucoup trop.

Quand à Glen Baskerville, il vivait dans le calme et la sérénité dans son manoir. Pandora ne s'occupait plus de lui. Léo avait repris le contrôle de son corps et le partageait avec Glen. Il avait accepté la mort d'Elliot et le fait qu'il s'était sacrifié pour le protéger. Comme on dit, il remontait la pente.

Léo s'entendait bien lui aussi avec les autres consciences de Glen. Vincent avait suivi le conseil d'Oz et avait lâché son Gilbert, mais il était toujours là pour soutenir son grand-frère dépressif. Il avait compris que son frère ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'ils avaient vécu par le passé.

Ada et Oscar avaient beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort d'Oz. Cependant, ils avançaient parce qu'ils savaient qu'Oz n'aimerais pas les voir aussi malheureux.

Quand à Gil et Alice, ils étaient inconsolables. La perte d'Oz représentait pour eux une perte de leur âme. C'est Sharon qui s'occupait d'Alice comme une grand-sœur le ferait. Reim s'occupait de Gil, le surveillant presque 24 heures sur 24. Il avait interdit à Xerxes d'harceler Gil et ce dernier avait accepté voyant que cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. Gil s'en voulait de ne pas respecter la dernière volonté de son maître, mais c'était impossible pour lui de ne pas avoir de remord. Vivre heureux en sachant que la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux était morte...C'était tout simplement impossible.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le soir au Manoir Baskerville

Une petite soirée avait été organisée au Manoir Baskerville. Ils y avaient plusieurs membres de Pandora. Depuis que la vérité sur Jack avait été révélée, les Baskerville avaient retrouvé leur prestige. On peut penser que les Vessalius auraient perdu leur puissance politique, sociale et économique, mais non. Les ancêtres Vessalius, avant et après Jack, avaient fait beaucoup de choses pour le bien de la société, alors perdre toute leur puissante était tout simplement inconcevable.

Donc, les Baskerville donnait une réception dans leur manoir. Sharon alla faire ses salutations à Léo qui avait le plein contrôle de son corps. Les différentes consciences de Glen sentaient que quelque chose se produisait dans l'Abysse.

Alice et Gil étaient présents, mais pas de gaieté du cœur. Ils auraient voulu rester dans leur chambre, mais Reim et Sharon les avaient obligés à venir à cette soirée. Alice, Gil, Reim et Break allèrent avec Sharon pour faire eux aussi leurs salutations.

Tout allait pour le mieux...pour le moment. Gil, Vincent, Break, Reim, Sharon, Alice et Léo parlaient tous ensemble. Les membres de Pandora qui observaient le groupe étaient tous surpris de voir à quel point ils s'entendaient bien.

La soirée avencait et les discutions aussi. Puis, sans crier gare, Alice et Léo tombèrent sur le sol comme des poupées de chiffons. Ils furent rattrapés respectivement par Gil et Vincent.

-Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Gil sur un ton inquiet.

-Oz…dit-elle simplement. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

-Oz?...Quoi Oz?...demanda Vincent.

-Il a…Il a détruit…le noyau, déclara Léo avec difficulté, une grimace de douleur ce dessinant sur son visage, à lui et à Alice.

-Maître Léo...s'inquiéta Vincent.

-C'est…C'est juste la…la séparation avec…avec Glen, dit Léo en grimaçant.

Vincent ne fit que hocher de la tête. Puis un tremblement de terre se déclara. Une panique générale s'installa dans le manoir. Sharon alla aider les membres de Pandora a ramener le calme, mais avant, elle ordonna à Break de rester avec les deux frères, Léo et aussi avec Alice. Reim vint avec elle.

-Il…Il est…murmura Alice d'une voix morte.

-Alice?...dit Gil en reportant son attention sur son amie

-Mort…Il est mort…Oz est mort, dit Alice dans une litanie effrayant.

Le regard de Gil se remplissait d'effroi à mesure qu'il comprenant le sens des paroles d'Alice. Oz, son maître, son meilleur ami, était mort. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, emplis de tristesse.

Il ferma les paupières pour contenir ses larmes, puis il les ouvrir, mais une surprise de taille l'attendait. Il n'était plus dans le manoir Baskerville, mais dans un espace illuminé. Vincent, Léo, Xerxes et Alice étaient avec lui. Les cinq se regardèrent, totalement perdus et désorientés.

-On...on est où? demanda Léo, regardant autour de lui.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière le groupe qui se retourna comme un seul homme, pour faire face à une réplique parfaite d'Alice. Celle-ci avait les cheveux blancs et sa peau était quasi transparente. Elle tenait Oz dans ses bras. Visiblement, il était inconscient. Tout le monde était figé. Alice fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

-Alyss, dis-moi qu'il est en vivant, je t'en supplie, demanda Alice en suppliant sa sœur.

La jumelle lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis elle s'avança pour déposer Oz devant le groupe. Break s'avança pour voir si le cœur d'Oz battait toujours dans sa poitrine. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il constata que le cœur du jeune Vessalius battait. Certes, il battait faiblement, mais il résonnait dans la poitrine. Il se retourna et fit un hochement de tête, puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille quasi transparente face à eux.

-Tu n'es pas supposé être morte? demanda Break, allant droit au but.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, Oz a bien réussi à m'éliminer. Je disparaîtrais complétement d'ici quelques secondes, mais avant, je vais réaliser le vœu de celui qui m'a libéré. Son vœu le plus chère, hé bien, il vous concerne tous. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, surtout à toi...soeurette, dit la volonté de l'Abysse en disparaissant.

Une lumière enveloppa le petit groupe, puis, tout le monde disparu.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Oz se réveilla dans le jardin du manoir Vessalius. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit un ciel azur au-dessus de lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ce ciel au dessus de lui. Il voulut se relever, mais il sentait un poids sur son ventre et sur son bras droit. Oz tourna son regard vers son bras et vit Alice qui dormait dessus. Puis, il baissa son regard vers son ventre et il découvrit le visage de Gil. Il paraissait plus jeune…minute…comment ça ce faisait que Gil était plus jeune?

Oz se releva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ses amis endormis. En fait, Gil ne paraissait pas plus jeune, il avait vraiment rajeuni. Il était plus petit qu'Oz et portait des vêtements d'été.

Le jeune blond était toujours en état de choc, état qui l'empêcha de voir que trois personnes s'avancaient dans sa direction. C'est quand il senti un ombre au-dessus de lui qu'il releva la tête pour trouver un Xerxes Break plus jeune avec…deux yeux?

-Break?... demanda Oz, plus sur de rien.

-Je vois que tu te souviens de moi, dit l'adulte en souriant.

Oz allait répliquer, quand il senti ses amis se réveiller.

-Oz?...demanda Alice en baillant et en s'étirant.

-Oui…dit simplement le blond.

-Tu…Tu es vivant, dit Gil qui était à présent complètement réveillé.

-Il faut croire, dit le Vessalius.

Le jeune blond n'eut même pas le temps de dire ''ouf'' qu'il avait deux personnes dans ses bras qui pleuraient. Il resserra sa prise autour d'eux. Après tout, lui aussi avait eu peur de les perdre et ce, pour toujours.

Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par le raclement de gorge de Xerxes. Les trois amis se lâchèrent. Oz reporta son attention sur Break qui s'était assis entre-temps dans l'herbe et aussi sur les deux autres personnes qui était présentes au côté de Break. Les deux personnes avaient rajeuni. L'un était assis par terre et l'autre était entre les jambes du plus grand.

-Vincent?...Léo?...demanda Oz, incrédule.

Les deux hochèrent de la tête. Oz remarqua que Vincent n'avait plus d'œil rouge. Ses deux yeux étaient dorés comme ceux de son grand-frère. Léo était le plus jeune. Il devait avoir six ans. Ses yeux étaient dégagés et ses cheveux lui arrivait aux épaules.

-Co…Comment?...questionna Oz qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

-C'est ton vœu, dit calmement Break.

-Mon…vœu?...

-Ah quoi pensais-tu alors que tu allais rendre l'âme dans l'abysse? demanda Break en prenant un de ses fameux bonbons.

-Je me disais que j'aurais voulu vivre les années que j'avais manqué et même plus avec vous tous. Aussi, je voulais que tout le monde vivent une vie heureuse, déclara Oz en réfléchissant.

-Eh bien, la volonté de l'Abysse a réalisé ton souhait, dit Break. Nous sommes 10 ans plus tôt, la veille de ton passage à l'âge adulte.

-Mais... pourquoi elle a fait ça? demanda Oz.

-Pour te remercier, déclara Alice. Ma sœur voulait te remercier de l'avoir libéré de la douleur qu'elle vivait.

-Je…Je comprends…

-Mais alors, qui sommes-nous?...demanda Gil

-Moi, je suis toujours un domestique de la maison Rainsworth, commença Break. Toi et Vincent vous êtes les enfants recueillis par la famille Baskerville, mais Gil tu passes beaucoup plus de temps avec Oz qu'avec les Baskerville. Tu es le valet d'oz à la demande d'Oscar Vessalius. Les Baskerville ont accepté à condition que tu passes deux par semaine chez eux pour voir Vincent. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, votre mère est morte pendant un voyage et c'est Lottie qui vous a trouvé. Alice est la futur chef des Baskerville qui pour le moment est dirigé par Lottie, sa gouvernante. Oz reste l'héritier des Vessaluis. Ces relations avec Zai Vessalius sont moins tendues et il est bel et bien le fils de Zai. Tu as un cousin, Oz, le fils d'Oscar. Cependant, ta tante est morte il y a deux ans Oz. Léo est aussi un Baskerville. Il est le meilleur ami d'Elliot.

-Et pour l'Abysse?...

-Elle n'a jamais existé, déclara Break. Personne ne connait son existence.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à s'en rappeler? demanda Vincent.

-Parce que nous avions tous eu un lien proche avec la volonté de l'Abysse, déclara Break. Elle m'a donné un vœu, elle était la sœur d'Alice, elle connaissait bien Vincent qui détruisaient ses poupées et elle a rencontré Gil. Léo était l'hôte des Glen qui était une âme artificielle créé par l'abysse et Oz était le lapin d'Alice. C'est à cause de nos liens que nous nous rappelons de son existence.

-Donc, c'est fini?...Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre?...demanda Oz.

-Plus rien, dit Break avec le sourire.

Ces nouvelles amenèrent de la joie dans le cœur du jeune blond. Maintenant, une nouvelle vie sans danger s'ouvrait devant lui et ses amis. Il leva son regard vers le ciel azur et souri. Il pouvait vivre définitivement en paix maintenant.

-Merci...Alyss...murmurra Oz.

**FIN**

Moi : Alors comment avez-vous trouvé?

Mekashi : C'est une belle histoire, mais extrêmement longue à corriger.

Naruto/Sasuke : Tant qu'on a une pause c'est ben correct.

Oz : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de tenir le rôle principal…

Alice : Où est la viande…J'ai faim moi…

Moi : Vas à la cuisine, il y a une table de viande rien que pour toi…

Alice : Viande…Viande…, _chante-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine._

Mekashi : Elle ne changera jamais…

Naruto : Dis Chizu, est-ce que tu vas faire d'autre fic avec eux? _Demanda t-il en pointant Oz, Alice et Gil._

Moi : Pas pour le moment. J'ai plus d'idée avec toi et Sasuke, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas en ré-écrire une sur eux.

Mekashi : En plus, elle a une nouvelle idée d'histoire pour vous deux…

Moi : Pas une, mais deux, _dis-je avec un sourire machiavélique._

Gilbert : Est-ce qu'elle est toujours comme ça, _demande-t-il à Sasuke._

Sasuke : Toujours, _soupira-t-il._

Je vous laisse pour le moment. Reviews please ;)


End file.
